


Sharkbait Secret Santa - Fanart [Untitled]

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Sharkbait Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:51:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru discovers Rin isn’t used to the cold…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharkbait Secret Santa - Fanart [Untitled]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tonight-i-can-write](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tonight-i-can-write).



> Happy holidays and stay warm <3


End file.
